This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the power supply to an electrical device via a telecommunication line.
Telephones are often positioned, whether at home or in an office environment, close to or at least in the same room as other electrical equipment capable of producing a sufficient noise to make it difficult or impossible for a user of the telephone to communicate effectively. An obvious example is where a telephone is in the same environment as a stereo, radio or the like. When answering an incoming call or making an outgoing call a user of a telephone must either turn the stereo down or off.
Any number of other electrical appliances or machinery may also be an annoyance to a person trying to communicate on a telephone.
Furthermore, the opposite situation may arise where a telephone user needs an electrical device to be turned on when using the telephone. For example, turning a light on in the middle of the night or turning on a computer or other device.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a telecommunication control switching device which overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned problems, or which at least provides the public with a useful alternative.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a telecommunication control switching device comprising:
telecommunication receiving means,
power input means,
power output means connectable to an electrical appliance,
power switching means connected between the power input and output means, and
control means including current sensing means adapted to inductively sense the presence of a signal present in the telecommunication means, the control means adapted to control the power switching means by monitoring the telecommunication receiving means and switching the power switching means to a second state when the control means detects given conditions at the telecommunication receiving means, and reverting said power switching means to a first state when said conditions are no longer present, and wherein the control means monitors the telecommunication receiving means by the current sensing means, the current sensing means adapted to produce a voltage differential at the input to a comparator when a current is sensed, the comparator providing a triggering signal which controls the power switching means.
In one preferred embodiment of a telecommunication control switching device of the present invention the given conditions to be detected by the control means may be the ringing and/or in use condition of telecommunication equipment operating on the telecommunication receiving means. Preferably, the telecommunication equipment may be a telephone.
In a preferred form of the present invention the power switching means may comprise a relay.
In one preferred form, the control means may comprise two units, each unit comprising a voltage comparing means and a delay means connected to the output of the voltage comparing means.
In one preferred form the control means may comprise two units, each unit comprising a comparator and a mono stable vibrator connected to the output of the comparator.
In a further preferred form of telecommunication control switching device of the present invention the power input means may be adapted to connect to a conventional mains power point.
In a further preferred form the telecommunication receiving means may comprise a telecommunication input means for a telecommunication line.
In a further preferred form the telecommunication control switching device of the present invention may further comprise an indicator means adapted to indicate when the power input means and power output means are disconnected from one another. Preferably, said indicator means may comprise a light emitting diode.
In another preferred form a telecommunication control switching device of the present invention may further comprise reverse operation means adapted to control whether the power switching means turns the power on or off under the given conditions.
In a preferred form, a device of the present invention may further comprise an integrated internal power supply.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of controlling the power supply to an electrical device through a telecommunication network, said method comprising:
monitoring a telecommunication receiving means, by inductively sensing current in the telecommunication receiving means
detecting predetermined conditions of current in the telecommunication receiving means,
operating a power switching means to connect or disconnect a power input means from a power output means, to which may be connected the electrical device, when those predetermined conditions are met and reversing said power switching means to disconnect or connect said power input and output means when said conditions are no longer present, wherein a voltage differential is produced responsive to the current sensing step, the voltage differential being processed to provide a triggering signal which controls the power switching means.
In a preferred form of the method of the present invention the predetermined conditions may comprise ringing and/or use of telecommunication equipment operating on the telecommunication receiving means, preferably a telephone.
Other aspects of the present invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings.